Lockdown
by Muffalo829
Summary: Sonny and Chad return to Condor Studios from a promotional trip unaware a lockdown drill is scheduled for the afternoon. Fearing the last moments of their lives are here feelings are admitted and Channy is born! Gotta Love Suckish attempts at summaries!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, and I probably don't even own this idea! But hey this here's a shout-out to Disney and all the people who have done this idea before. (So yeah I'm sorry if someone has used this idea before. I haven't seen it before, but please don't think I'm stealing it!)_

Author's Note: Yeah I'm super extra scared of stealing someone else's stories so yeah that's what was up with the neurotic disclaimer. I got this idea during a lockdown drill today at school. So yeah I hope you enjoy, this is dedicated to my best friend in the entire world she's helped me through a lot and I just wish I could help her half as much as she helps me. I love you LOLChanny819 you're a sister I could actually put up with! ;)

Lockdown

SPOV

Chad and I were walking down the hallway to Mr. Condor's office. We had just gotten home from a promotional trip to Chicago for a month. Chad never ceases to shock me, on the trip he was, dare I say nice. He was not his usual jerky self. Maybe it was just me. Chad is the enemy and no matter how I feel, So Random comes before love.

My fingers tingled as Chad's hand brushed against mine. He was quick to apologize, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Chad Dylan Cooper was the only person in the world who has brought the butterflies to my stomach, and the love to my heart. If only he knew…An alarm sounded. Chad was quick to pull me into a closet.

My brain could not register what was going on. Chad locked the door, and pulled my limp body into his strong arms. I finally realized that Condor Studios was under lockdown. Who was in the building? What was going on? Is Chad going to make it out alive?

I was snapped out of my panic by Chad's calm soothing voice, "Everything's going to be okay Sonshine. I'll protect you no matter what. I promise you." He pulled my body closer and buried his head into my shoulder.

Chad cared…Chad Dylan Cooper cares…Wait? Hold up? Does…no…Does Chad feel the same way I do? No…he couldn't.

Again Chad interrupted my thoughts with a sudden burst of words, "Sonny do you think we'll die in here? And that we'll never get to see anyone else ever again?"

"Chad, do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes darling that would be preferred!" I couldn't help but smile slightly Chad and his cute sarcastic comments could brighten my mood any day.

"Well you asked for it, I think we'll be fine. But if we don't make it out alive I'm happy that at least my last moments are with you." A blush formed on my cheeks as I finished my sentence.

Chad was silent for a few minutes, but to my surprise his firm grip around my waist had not loosened. Silently Chad began to move me around the room, placing me on my feet against a wall. I felt an arm around my waist again, but something was different this time it was more passionate. His free hand came to rest on my blushing cheek. To my shock I felt a pair of lips softly press against my own.

This could not be happening! Chad doesn't feel the same. But he's kissing me. Oh my gosh! Chad Dylan Cooper is kissing me! Me! Sonny Munroe!

To my dismay, Chad pulled away after a few seconds. "I'm really sorry. Uh I know there's a rivalry and all, but it was just an impulse thing I guess. But I'm really sorry I promise it won't happen again…"

I smirked up at my love, "And what if I want you to kiss me again," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"R-really?" Chad stuttered hopefully.

"Of course, I mean it's not every day a girl gets to kiss the guy of her dreams." Oh crap… I just had to Sonny this up! Chad and I could have started out dating and then maybe in a few years finally admit that we loved each other. But now I just had to tell him I loved him! Well maybe Chad's stupid? Oh who am I kidding he knows what I just implied!

"Sonny? Sonny?" I could feel the breeze from Chad's hand waving back and forth in front of my face.

"Y-yeah?" I replied fear dribbling in my stuttered words.

Chad's lips attached to mine again, but pulled away within seconds. "I'm in love with you. I don't mean to scare you in any way but I think you're the one. When I saw you in that waitress outfit the first day I thought you were cute. You and your stupid cuteness, I always tried to push away and hide my feelings. I refuse to do that any longer because my feelings are just too big to hide behind Chad Dylan Cooper anymore. Because the real me, the Chad part of me, he's found his soul mate…you."

I couldn't help but internally aw for how sweet that speech was, but was I really in love with Chad? Have all these feelings been love? The butterflies, the wanting to always be around him, in his arms, and wanting to never be without him, love was in the air. "I'm in love with you too! Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonshine?"

"I love that nickname…" I rambled.

"Thanks, thought of it all by m'self" Knowing Chad I could tell he popped his collar.

"Sorry that's not what I meant to say. I was wondering, did you really mean it?"

"That I love you, that I'm in love with you." I couldn't speak I just nodded against his shoulder.

"Yeah Sonny I would never lie about something like that. And I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but I guess there's no time like the present, Sonny will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked into silence. Chad loved me and he wanted to date me. This was way too much to take in. I started to feel lightheaded, and collapsed in Chad's arms.

My eyes fluttered open to a bright light shining from the floor next to my face. I sat up slowly realizing the light source was Chad's cell phone. I met a pair of blue eyes as I sat up. Chad immediately hugged me, "You're okay!"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be okay?" I was completely confused as to what was going on.

"Oh I don't know it's not like you've been passed out for the past five minutes! You nearly scared my ego out of me Sonny! And that is really hard to do!"

I couldn't help but smile, "Well I'm sorry I scared you, but yeah I'm fine. So what were we just talking about?"

"Uh, I asked you to be my girlfriend" Chad said hopefulness in his voice.

"And it's not just for publicity; you actually have feelings for me."

"Oh Sonny you just can't say yes can you? I would never do anything to hurt you like that, now is that clear. Jeez I feel like I'm being interrogated!"

Sonny laughed, "Sorry. Yes, okay I'll date you! I love you more than anything! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Now that's just music to my ears."

"You're such a dork."

"But I'm you're dork, and you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried!"

"What have I gotten myself into?"

A knock at the door stopped the happy couple's conversation. Chad mumbled for me to hide behind him, which I hesitantly did. As the door opened Mr. Condor's face came into view. "Chad, Sonny you have failed this lockdown drill, and because of you two being so loud we need to complete this whole drill over again! I am very disappointed."

Mr. Condor walked away and Chad smirked over my frowning face. "Hey look on the bright side Sonny at least we have a lot more time to be locked in next to each other all over again."

Author's Note: You gotta love Channy! Well this was far from good, so it's understandable if you don't want to review.


End file.
